Subject Of The Past
by Percontator
Summary: PG For Mild Cussing.Takes place after end of NCZ.Two mysterious people want to join the blitz team, and one claims to be Raven the Twelfth! R&R!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or Monopoly, but I own Raven the Twelfth and the Storm Sworder X!  
  
This fic begins after the Blitz team wins the Royal Cup.  
Key: ((Bit's thoughts))  
  
A Subject of the Past  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
"Die Bit!" Leena cried with a frying pan in hand. "Mmm, this cookie tastes good!" Bit said. "You ate my cookie? Oh Bit, now I'm really gonna kill you! Right when Leena was going to hit Bit Brad snatched the frying and hit HER on the head! "Why'd you do that?" Leena said innocently while rubbing her head. "Thanks Brad you're a pal!" Then SMACK! Brad hit HIM on the head! "Owww" Bit said while rubbing his head. "We have a battle! Now quit your complaining and move your sorry hides to the briefing room!" Bit, Leena and Brad went to the briefing room where Doc and Jamie were waiting.  
  
"Ok. I'm gonna have to make this quick. I got a call at 5:30 which was" looks at his watch, "five minutes ago." Bit cut Jamie off, "Actually ten minutes." "WHAT!" looks at the clock hung on the ceiling, there was a look of terror on his face, "THE BATTLE'S NOW! GO!" Jamie screamed at the top of his lungs. Brad, Bit and Leena rushed get their Zoids. When they were mobilized they saw no Zoids. But what they did see were two people talking to the judge. One looked like he was 17 and the other looked 11.Bit jumped out of his Liger to see what's going on. When he approached them the older one spoke.  
  
"You must be the famous Bit Cloud." He offered out his hand to shake, but Bit didn't shake it. Bit took this moment to observe these people. Both were wearing hoods that completely covered their face. One was well built and very tall. The older one had a dark and creepy voice. Something in Bit told him not to trust this guy. "Aren't we going to battle?" Bit asked "Possibly. First I must speak with your captain Toros. Would you kindly show me to him?" Bit led the two hooded people to Doc who was playing with his models.  
  
"Doc, these two would like to speak to you" Bit said. "Ok." Doc got off his bed and spoke. "What brings you two young men here?" "My brother and I would like to join your team." "How am I going to pay everyone?" "I'll give you a Liger Zero model." "Done!" They shook hands and left the room. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new team members!" Doc screamed. Everyone came soon enough.  
  
The older one pulled up his hood. His face had jet-black hair and purple/lavender eyes. On the left side of his face there was a red mark that indicated a 7 with a dot on the side. "Hello. I am Raven the Twelfth. Just call me Raven. And this is my brother. You all know him of course. Vega, pull up your hood." Everyone gasped when he pulled up his hood. It revealed none other than the Vega Obscura. He looked exactly like before except he had the same red mark as Raven.  
  
"Whazap" Vega said "Vega Obscura eh" Jamie said "Just call me Vega. I needed Obscura as a cover. I'll explain later." "Wait a second. Are you Jamie Hameros?" Raven said. "Yeah." Raven hugged him and Jamie wiggled his way out "So you're not glad to see me. Last time I ever help you." "Why would I be glad to see you? I don't even know you." "You don't remember me! Who forgets the person who taught you how to fly!?" "Raven!?" "Yep" Then Jamie embraced Raven in a strong hug. "Don't you dare forget..." Just as he was going to say 'me' Jamie gave him a hug. "I thought you guys were dead!" "Nope. Can't get rid of us." "Who are these guys?" Bit asked. "Everyone, these are my cousins." "How come you didn't tell us Vega was your cousin." Bit asked. Everyone sweat dropped. "I thought he was dead, remember?" "Oh yeah!" "Geez Bit, you are a slow thinker." Lenna said. "Thanks!" "Your welcome." "One question. How am I going to get paid?!" Brad asked. "Considering how many rivals I have, we'll be battling everyday." Raven said. "WHAT!" "Alright, more Zoids for me and Liger!" Bit said, who was the only one (apart from Raven) who didn't say 'WHAT'. "Well, the more money the better." "I would like see your Zoids." Jamie said. "Sure, you can all see mine and Vega's Zoids. But first I have to do something." Raven held out his hand to Bit.  
  
((Should I trust him? He is Vega's brother after all. But something tells me not to. What the heck, I'll just shake it.)) When their hands met Bit had a vision. Bit was somewhere else. ((Where am I?)). Then something appeared in front of him. It was a Zoid. It was red and resembled a dragon. Its mouth had lots of teeth. It began killing and destroying everything. Bit could only watch. When it had destroyed everything it turned to kill him! Bit was in reality now. "Deathsaurer," Bit said before fainting.  
  
Lenna rushed over to Bit and said "What did you do to him!" "He simply fainted. We'll have to wait until he wakes up. Doctor Toros, could you show me my room?" "Yeah sure." He escorted Raven to his room and gave him the key. Raven entered closing and locking the door behind him. "What did he mean by Deathsaurer? No, how does he KNOW about the Deathsaurer. Unless, nah. I'll just forget about it and take a nap."  
  
An hour later he was awaken by a knock at the door. "Come in." It was Bit. "Hello, I am awake and ready to see your Zoids. "Good. Did you tell the others?" "Yeah. They are waiting outside." "One question before we leave." "Shoot." "Do you remember a dream or vision before you passed out?" "Yeah." "What was it about?" "Well, I was somewhere else and then a Zoid popped out and started destroying everything. It turned around after it was done to kill me." "What did it look like?" "It resembled a dragon. It was red, and had lots of long and sharp teeth." "Let's go outside." They went outside where everyone was waiting. "You ready to see them "Yep" everyone said in unison. "Then go inside." "What!" "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."  
  
Raven took out a remote and pressed a button. Suddenly a small Hovercargo appeared in front of their eyes. Raven opened a door and motioned them to come in. He turned on the light and there was a Zoid in the middle of the room. "This is the Geno Breaker. It's our family Heirloom." "It's so red and shiny!" Doc said. Everyone sweat dropped. "Moving on." Vega opened the door and said "You know it! You love it! Beeerrrrrsssseeerrrk Fury!" He turned on the light and in the middle of the room was the Berserk Fury. Raven led the group to the next garage "It's your birthday huh Jamie." "Yeah." "Well happy birthday."  
  
Raven turned on the light and there was a Storm Sworder X in the room. It had a bow and a letter on it. Jamie ran up to the Zoid looking like a kid who had gotten a 500$ for Christmas. He picked up the note and read it aloud: "Dear Jamie, Happy Birthday. I hope you like it! Its controls are exactly like the Raynos. Knowing you, there's some wax and a rag inside. Test her out!"  
Best interests, Raven  
  
"Thanks Raven." "Your welcome." "We'll have to fly a run together." "You got a Storm Sworder X too!" "Yep." "Figures. How bout' after we get the Zoids loaded?" "Sure." "C'mon lets move these Zoids!" It took them an hour to move all of their Zoids and belongings. Everyone was tired except Jamie and Vega, who were playing Monopoly the whole time. Jamie went up to Raven and asked "You up for the run?" "Ready when you are!" "Let's go then!"  
  
Flame if you dare! *Maniac laughter* 


	2. Jamie And 'The Bat'

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, but I own the Storm Sworder X and Raven the Twelfth!  
  
This fic begins after the Blitz team wins the Royal Cup.  
Key: ((Raven's thoughts))  
  
A Subject of the Past  
Chapter two: Jamie and 'The Bat'  
  
"Everyone's asleep huh?" Raven questioned. "Sounds like it." Jamie replied. "Perfect time for a dogfight." "Is that a challenge?" "Sounds like it," Raven mocked. "You're on."  
  
They crept along to the garage until they passed by Bit's room. They jumped at loud sudden loud snore. "Damn, Bit can snore." Jamie whispered. "Wait, its two people snoring. The pause is too short to be one person." Jamie listened carefully for a moment. "You're right." "Do you know who it is?" "It's got to be Leena" "Who's Leena?" "The girl who is always chasing Bit." "I think she just needed some comfort, because today was the day her mother died." "That reminds me, remember that one prank we pulled on Vega when his friend was sleeping over?" They turned around to face each other and grinned evilly.  
  
After they were finished "bugging" the room they went to the garage. They barely got in their Zoids and out the garage until they saw something.  
  
"What's that huge light?" Jamie asked. "I don't know. Wait. Oh SHIT!" "What's the 'shit' about?" "That's a Backdraft Warshark!" "Oh SHIT!" Wild Eagle got the better of him. Then two strange Zoids appeared out of the Warshark. "Jamie you get the one the left." "Who's Jamie?" "Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot.... go for the one the left Wild Eagle"  
  
"Hello. You must be new to the Blitz Team." The voice sounded familiar. "He is, but I'm not." Wild Eagle said coolly. "Jamie! How you been? I'm gonna repay you with my Zabat Platinum." "Pierce, or should I say little lady." "You better stop calling me that!" "How about a deal? You win, I stop calling you little lady. I win, we go on a date." "I accept your challenge."  
  
Raven was having an easy time with the other pilot. In no time he had beaten the Zoid. He was going to help Jamie but then remembered their conversation. ((They're flirting. Better leave them be.)) "Jamie, there's something wrong with my Zoid. I'm going to check it out." He nodded and went back to the fight  
Wild Eagle's P.O.V I retracted my blades and charged at her. She dodged and shot a missile to break my blade. "It's been fun, but now I've got to finish this." I charged at her attempting to slice her with the blade I have left. Then I missed on purpose and shot a guiding missile at her. She suddenly dived down, the missile hot on her tail, and then she charged up under me and maneuvered around me, causing the missile to hit me! I crashed into the sand, the nose buried a couple feet. Mad that he lost, Wild Eagle gave control to Jamie. "Until next time, Pierce." "I'll take that date." "Sure, how about 10:00 tomorrow. We'll meet at that canyon." "I'll see you there!" "Good night!" "You to!" She flew off.  
Normal P.O.V. "So you finally got yourself a date." "Please don't tell anybody." "I won't! Oh, and as a favor, I'll make sure no one sees you. Now go to sleep! You have a big day tomorrow!"  
  
Everyone woke up bright and early for today's battle. Except Bit and Leena who are still asleep. "Pictures of Bit and Leena for sale! Get them before they gone!" "Limited edition!" Jamie and Raven had set up a little stand to sell the pictures they got of Bit and Leena sleeping together. Brad stopped by on the way to the bathroom and picked one up. "Are these authentic?" "Heck yeah!" "Alright! I'll buy twenty!" "That will be 40$.First one question." "Shoot." "What are you going to do with all those pictures?" "Well, first I'm going to Ziko (You know, Kinko's, except for Zi) and make 20 copies of each one then I'll sell them all!" Raven handed him the pictures. "Your plan is flawed. Leena will destroy them before you do all that." Jamie snickered at that. "I'll hide them." "You'll have to do it quick because she's already on her way." They all turned around to see a REALLY pissed off Leena. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!" Raven and Jamie shoved all the pictures into a small, purple tote bag. "Let's go." They started running faster than the wind itself. They ran to the garage and barred the door. They turned around to run to their Zoids and Harry was right in front of them. "Who are you?" "I'm Harry Champ, a man destined to be king! And Leena is destined to be my queen!" "Wanna buy a picture of Leena?" "Sure, how much?" "$1000." He pulled out a one thousand dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Raven. (I wish I had that much money). In return he gave him a picture. There was a silent whisper that sounded like 'sucker'. Harry looked at it in horror. On the picture Leena was sleeping peacefully with her hand gently placed on Bit, who was sleeping next to her.  
  
Flame if you dare! *Maniac laughter* 


End file.
